


Therapy Isn't Free

by beanmom



Series: Teacher AU [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rape/Non-con Elements, although they're not on a date, its basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: After pressure from his coworkers, Galo finally seeks therapy to deal with his traumatic experiences. It doesn't go as planned.Alternatively: Galo gets retraumatized weekly
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594783
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Therapy Isn't Free

**Author's Note:**

> I've been consumed by this idea so i had no choice but to write it down....... 
> 
> Mind the tags! This is not a recovery fic.

"You should see a therapist." 

"What?" Galo blinks. He's been staring blankly at the computer screen in his office for.... he doesn't know how long. The screen is off, but he hasn't moved. Sitting across from him is Aina Ardebit, school guidance counselor. 

She sighs. "Galo, I'm not going to pry, but I think we all can tell that something's wrong. You don't have to talk to me, but you should talk to a professional." 

Galo shivers. He zips up his sweater. "I'm fine." 

Aina puts a hand on his forearm. Galo flinches like she slapped him. Like she _burned_ him. Underneath that sleeve is a mottled mess of twisted skin, burns trailing down his arm in a winding pattern. The memory of a lighter being held against him, his flesh bubbling underneath the heat of the flame. The memory of a cruel laugh, the burn of cum splattering against the raw flesh. 

Her hand is removed, immediately, but her point is made. Maybe he does need help. He puts his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's alright." Aina's voice is gentle. "I'll send you some of my contacts." 

Galo doesn't visit any of the therapists on her list. He doesn't know why. Some kind of paranoia that whispers in his ear that anyone who knew what happened would tell her. Tell the school, make him lose his job. He can't... he can't let that happen. He knows therapists are legally required to act if they think someone's in danger. So instead, he scours the web. And he finds a practice, a small little shady thing. Mad Burnish Mental Health. Strange name for a therapist's office but he's drawn to it. They have an online scheduler, he makes an appointment for next week. And he waits. 

A week passes. A week of apprehension. 

He's standing outside the office. It's a run down building, and it looks even less conspicuous than the website, tucked away in a corner. Galo's a little suspicious, but he presses on. 

"Hello?" He goes to the main desk. The interior is surprisingly nice, and the young man who sits at the desk has long blue-black hair pulled into a bun. There's a man sitting next to him, with red hair cut into a short bob. The readhead gives him a grin as he walks in. Both of them are somewhat familiar, but he can't quite place it.

The black haired secretary smiles at Galo, and a shiver runs down his spine. "Galo Thymos?"

Galo frowns. He never gave his name. "Yeah..."

The secretary types on a keyboard, peers at the computer screen. "He's expecting you. Good luck. You can enter through there." He indicates a door off to the side. 

Good luck? It seemed kind of a strange thing to say. Galo doesn't think about it too hard, just nods, thanks him, and wonders where he remembers the two of them from. He opens the door, walks inside. There's a couple of soft armchairs in front of the desk, a couch further back. Behind the desk sits a slender man, with blonde hair down to his chin. 

Blonde hair. 

No. No no no. No _way_. 

Lio looks up at him. "Mr. Thymos! How absolutely lovely to see you!" 

The name sends a spike of fear down his spine. His own last name. Lately he'd been having his students call him "Mr. T" or even just "Galo." It's a shock to hear his last name again, especially with that same simpering tone that makes his blood run cold. And it dawns on him where he'd seen the two in the front room before. Meis and Gueira. Lio's best friends in high school. They were always next to him, always hanging out near him. He doesn't remember everything from that time but he's absolutely certain they've joined in on Lio's... _antics_ once or twice. Everyone in this office has fucked him. Imagine that.

Lio looks up at him through his lashes. "Have a seat, Mr. Thymos." 

"Hi... Lio." Galo swallows, sits down in one of the armchairs. "Could... could you call me by my first name?" 

"Oh of course! You're no longer my teacher, after all." Lio licks his lips, a familiar glint in his eyes. " _Galo._ " 

He immediately regrets it. His name sounds awful in Lio's mouth, sweet poisonous tongue caressing the syllables. Lio stands, sits on his desk, boots precariously close to Galo's thigh. "So, let's begin. Has something been troubling you?" 

Galo swallows. "I... I've been thinking about... about _you_." 

"Unsurprising. After all, you _loved_ me, didn't you, Mr. Thymos?" Lio grins. "Oh sorry. Force of habit. Galo."

Galo shakes his head. "N-no, I..." 

"That's why you can't stop thinking about me." Lio's boot is on his thigh, the heel just barely resting on his pant leg. It's familiar. Too familiar. Galo thinks about Lio stomping on his stomach. He might start to cry. "You _cared_ so much about me. That's okay, _Galo_. It's only natural. Tell me what else has been going on?" 

Tears start to well up in Galo's eyes. "I... hallucinated you." he whispers. "I... I tried to get off, and I looked at a video and... and it was _you_." 

Lio crosses his legs, the sole of his boot just barely grazing his crotch as his legs move. Lio's eyes are gazing into Galo's, hot purple flames. Galo's stomach and cheeks feel hot with unwilling arousal. A slender hand reaches out to cup Galo's cheek, a leather covered thumb pushing its way into his mouth. Galo's eyes widen. Lio slides off the desk, climbing into Galo's lap, sitting right on his stomach. The position is familiar. Achingly familiar. His cock is hard from the memory, from anticipation, although his mind is screaming in rejection. His lips close around Lio's thumb automatically, sucking the leather of his glove. His brain is full of static, screaming at him to stop. Push him off, run out of the office. He's got a car parked outside he could run, Lio... Lio hasn't contacted him, hasn't tried to find him for these past two years, why would he chase Galo now? He could... He could escape....   
  
He doesn't move. 

Lio leans in, lips grazing Galo's earlobe. "Take off your sweater. Get comfortable."

Galo swallows. He unzips his sweater, sliding it off onto the armchair. Lio plays with the hem of his shirt, pushing it up high enough to expose his pecs. He rolls it up and it stays there, held in place by the muscles. He pushes his other fingers into Galo's mouth, the taste of the black leather coating his tongue. He sucks the fingers, obediently until they're soaked and dripping in saliva.

Lio squeezes one of Galo's pecs with his free hand, pinching the nipple hard, sending a shiver down Galo's spine. "Just as good as I remember." He rocks his hips against Galo's erection, making him shudder and gasp. "You want me so bad, don't you? That's why you came looking for me. That's why you came all this way." 

He shakes his head, blue spikes of hair falling into his eyes. Lio pulls Galo's pants down, freeing his cock, squeezing the shaft hard. "Your ridiculous cock tells me otherwise. It's not good to lie to your therapist, you know. How are you supposed to make any progress?" He... Lio can't be a real therapist right? He can't be, this has to be a front for something. Drugs, maybe?

Galo whimpers as Lio pulls his fingers out of his mouth. A string of saliva connects Galo's wet lips to the tips of Lio's leather clad fingers. Lio slides his hands between Galo's bare thighs, pushing at his hole. Galo tenses, clenching his hands into fists. "No, wait, I-" 

Lio cuts him off. "You've been waiting for me, haven't you? You couldn't even touch yourself without thinking of me." 

The truth is he's been trying to date. Ever since Lio graduated, he tried to go on dates, he tried to find someone to be in a relationship with but... Every time they started to get intimate he'd panic. Every time they started to touch him, every time he took his clothes off, he'd cry. He'd remember different hands, giving him pain and pleasure no matter what he said. Logically, of course, he knew, that what Lio did to him was wrong, that any decent person would stop when told to, but... he just wasn't willing to take that chance. So none of those half baked relationships had a chance to last.

The first leather clad finger pushes inside him, and Galo gasps, trembling with unwilling arousal. "No.. no wait, please, I..." 

Lio laughs as Galo trails off. "Shh," he says, softly. His free hand presses something into Galo's mouth. Two circular shaped pills. "Something to help you calm down." 

Galo's terrified. Despite being a gym teacher, responsible for health education, he's got no clue what Lio just gave him. "Swallow." Lio says. Galo shivers, swallowing the pills unwillingly. Lio wasn't a therapist. His earlier fear of Lio being a drug dealer resurfaces. 

"Wh... wha did ya give me?" His words slur, and before he can articulate another thought, his mind is floating on a cloud.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll make you feel better." Lio's laugh echoes in Galo's head, his fingers feeling uncomfortably hot inside him. Every touch of Lio's hands is electric, and he gasps, as they slide over his stomach, loosely jerk his cock, twist inside him. 

"Mmm," Galo whimpers, pathetically, as Lio's hand drags pleasure out of him, his eyes clouded over. Lio. Lio. Lio Fotia. Lio's right. Galo needs him. Galo needs him so bad. "P-plea.... need you..." 

Lips touch his neck, hot pleasure sliding down his spine. "I know." The blunt head of Lio's cock pushes inside him and Galo _wails._ Everything feels so much more intense, every touch, every word that Lio says, every drag of Lio's cock inside him, pulling cries and gasps of pleasure from him. He doesn't try to stop himself anymore. 

Lio's hips fuck into him harshly, his cock hitting Galo's prostate with each thrust. It makes him cry, tears spilling over his cheeks with how intense everything feels, even though his mind is barely present. He's gasping, whimpering, he'd be begging if he had the verbal capacity, but all he can do is lie there in the armchair and take it, squirming and crying with unwanted pleasure. He can barely remember that he doesn't want it. He can barely remember who he is. But he knows who's on top of him. Lio Fotia He'd never forget the name as long as he lived. 

Hot liquid fills him up, Lio's moan echoing in his ear. Something splatters on his stomach, and his eyes roll back as he whines. The last thing he hears before he passes out is Lio's quiet laugh. "Therapy isn't free, you know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter


End file.
